User talk:Icewish
Hey Icy, I'm just asking but..... Can you comment on my new Chararts? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 02:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Why are you in severe pain?!?! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 23:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :O Your becoming a lady!! Your having cramps, its normal for a girl to go through this, look it up on google ok? You'll se ethat your fine :D Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm..... Look at this, no I did not Copyright, I'm showing it to you x3: Something hypochondriacs and people with abdominal pain may wonder about is how to know if your appendix burst. Well, the first thing that has to be resolved is whether or not there’s an issue with the appendix to begin with…after all, it’s not going to burst spontaneously just because it felt like it. Appendicitis occurs when your appendix gets blocked by something, usually feces or an abnormal growth of some kind, and stops working like it should. Be on the lookout for this combination of typical symptoms: #Pain with a side of pain. The first and most universal symptom of an appendix problem is pain, and it’s not just one of those random aches and pains we all get over time as humans. Appendicitis pain is first centered around the navel and eventually moves down to the lower-right side of the abdomen; yes, it’s the right side, not the left—the left side is where the pancreas is located. This kind of pain will be minor at first, but eventually it will get a lot worse and you will definitely feel it. #Feeling flu-ish. Some other symptoms you might (but not always will) experience with appendicitis are nausea, a low fever, chills, mysterious weight loss or lessened appetite, bowel issues and vomiting. Whether you go to a general practitioner, the acute care clinic, or the emergency room, you should unquestionably get some kind of testing done if any of those symptoms are present. # # Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Mmk, good its not that. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Surez as long as you edit too and go on chat ;) Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HI! i can finally respond to your messages now! :D oh and um..what random thing should i say? hmm...how about...Monkeys eat stuff!! :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 22:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy! Thx for the Moon charart. I really love it. And, well, thanks for un-protecting your talk page! :P Thanks! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 23:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I wont be able to get on for a while. I got grounded. Im sorry. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 19:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I DON'T UNDERSTAND...what happened in the time I was gone? Lightningshadow turned gay.........................................................Not that thats bad! 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) sorry i've been busy with school and cleaning but yeah ill edit when i have time :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) i like your new avatar! wanna chat for a bit?Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete half of my pages? 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Message from Icefern Icefern is not able to chat on chat or possibly edit because of certain issues, however, she told me to link you to an IRC channel (she's able to chat on the IRC). http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=IceWuzHere Sometimes, she'll be on: Here ~~The Outcast Wolf I know I shouldn't ask if you're too busy... But when you have some spare time, could you give me a brief drawing lesson? I suck at drawing, and the kinda computer-art you do is great. Please, but only if you have the time. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, but I think a written tutorial would be good because other users could learn too. :D You have ''awesome art skills, Icy! This will be so fun! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) sure. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) sorry i wan't on chat Dx my internet died :(Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you chat with me icy? i'm not feeling the best at the moment.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) its fine :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) .. You took them all off? 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 11:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Random SSB Message http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lBoL1Ic9uWw Whenever I get it, she shall me my main :3 http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 12:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) OK :) Can you edit the following RP's- CC RP, MC RP, TPOSS RP, and R RP thanks XD 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy. :) I was wondering if you knew where Lilly has been? My character needs one of her character's help... Did she leave wikia? If so, are her characters up for adoption? Thanks. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? I can briefly RP Thornstar? My cat needs her apprentice ceremony. XD MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ._. In my opinion, people should add categories to THEIR own pages, if they aren't too lazy to do it. ._. Butimjustabigoledummyheadwhocanrambleonandonaboutcrapnobodycaresaboutmuttermuttermuttermutter 00:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I keep Kit, Warrior, and Medicine Cat if I add them correctly? Cause those kinda need to be there, in my opinion. 01:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Icy, I TOLD you I was keeping Warriors, Kits, Leader, Medicine Cat, etc. ._. 12:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) -adjusts glasses- First of all, I think categories such as "Warriors" and "Kits" should be added, as they are ranks in a Clan. We have "Rogues", so it's only fair. And second, idgaf if you say Warriors, Kits, Medicine Cats are YOUR categories, because they aren't. /I/ created them. And "Leader" and "Medicine Cat" also should be "allowed" because there is so few. So don't bitch at me for adding the categories that are necessary. And, sure, I'll give you credit, Living was a little ridiculous. And PLEASE don't touch my pages again. -coughs, straightens papers- Good day. 12:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay, I just had to get some stuff off my chest. But can you please understand that those categories are necessary? And I'm sure Moony, Dawn, Night, /and/ yourself can spare a little time by adding them. 12:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm awake now so sure you can talk to me :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop, just stop! Its so hurtful to see you so pissed off! You dont have to do them, I will. even know im not admin anymore.... ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll do my own :) its fine. and yes I saw your rant XD ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if i edit the community message and give recognition to the new users?Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) You ok? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, chat? ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 22:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy, I just wanted t say thank you! For the awesome sig you made me! Thanks! ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 23:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me a sig that says- If you fall, I'll be there for you ~Floor If you want to make it that many links, but you don't have to I dont care. xD But can you make it it different shades of blue? with two hearts on each side? If not its ok. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 23:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Icy! Can you edit the following RP's? R RP, D RP (with bailos if thats possible), and TPOED RP? Thanks! It took me by surprise! 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Edited and Chat? It took me by surprise! 19:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy! i just wanted to let you know that i won't be on chat. My computer is acting weird and won't let me on chat so...yeah..but i can still edit :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, it won't let me on chat but can you edit R RP? It took me by surprise! 16:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy, for some reason Dawny can't get on this wiki, she's told me to tell you to please get on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki chat. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 18:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Is that blog about me? It is right. :(. It took me by surprise! 20:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't think of any characters but Firestrom to use for this flip. So... Wait a couple of seconds, and play The High Road by Three Days Grace. That'll pretty much explain. I guess I got lazy a bit XD http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oops, forgot the image XD http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Would you mind telling me what would make a chibi? Not how to, just what in the art makes it such~ http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 12:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I was kinda referring to the eyes and stuff. :/ http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 13:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat for a bit?Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Long time no see. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if I could make a story page? My friend told me to ask you. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm going camping tomorrow (for a week) i'll be back next Saturday.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know I just wanted to let you know that the RP character Tiger was adopted by Tigerfoot (I let Tiger adopt him. I also got a reply from Lilly saying it was okay for Tiger to adopt Tiger :P)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Want to chat? Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Chat froze D< [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21| ''NoctuleEcho'']]Glory to the Arcanist!' 02:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Suuuu... Has Lilly confirmed that she's left? Are her cats up for adoption? And... Well, actually, I can't think of much else to say. I'm gonna quote Mossu quoting ASDf movie. I leik singing. I leik dancing. I leik trains. Vroooooooooooooooom _Death_ MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! :D I Tried And this is what happens when I don't use GIMP :| http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ugh Ugh Night stop leaving!!! jeez...Oh hi Icy :P i'll be gone for a while..again..I will only be gone for 5 days and i will try to edit on my phone, If not then I will comment on blogs :D OR (I'm typing to much xD) I will annoy you with endless messages on dA x3 (Jk) Maybe if i'm lucky i can use my uncles laptop and i can edit. See ya later! Bye!Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy, I was kinda bored, and since I'm in Project userbox and had been taking a bit of a break from it, I tried to "get on board" by coding my own userbox as a test. I didn't make a template or anything, just made it randomly on my user page, and it worked! Since I'm your apprentice I wanted you to know that, and I'd like it if you checked it out if you have any spare time. I don't know how the whole process goes, but if you think it's good enough could you help me get the hang of it? Thanks! MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 13:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Icy? I think your user may be a bit...glitched. On my talk page, your four ~'s are just 4 `'s, not a siggie (look if you want) and when I try and click the link in your siggie, it does nothing? It may just be me, but I thought you should know. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 11:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat? :) (and maybe RP a bit :3)Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat? It took me by surprise! 16:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Im so sorry! Chat froze... It took me by surprise! 16:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) And plus its hard to chat on my iPad... It took me by surprise! 16:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Let me switch over to my laptop. It took me by surprise! 16:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi I have a question. Since nobody is RPing Thornstar in RoseClan can he just like die in battle so a new more active leader can arise? Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 17:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm on! ;D sorry i was busy :/ I'll start editing now.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) OK, I will edit soon I have just been busy lately Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 02:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Question If i was to post this on dA what categories would i put for it? and would the title be OC:Flashfire? 2 days Hey Icy :) I wont be on for 2 days (but i'll edit in the mornings) because my mom is visiting me and i need to spend as much time with her as i can. See ya later!Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat Icy? :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy :) i know your busy but if you have some time can you edit a few RP's? I've edited them all :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 12:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing with me :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Shit, I didn't think of that. .-. Yeah, I'm guessing that's why. 00:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Wanna get on chat and RP?Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat I have sad news about Bluesky (Heres a hint:shes in the starclan page now)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Should i put TF on the wiki navigations under "Other"?Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) What happened to chat just then? [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I need help v.v DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Are any of your RP characters in CC becoming apprentices?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) K, thanks for answering so quick :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Test On a stormy night, waves relentlessly crashing against a creaky boat, a lone figure holding a pole stood. "Gotta bite!" the figure shouted, starting to reel in, feeling a strong tug. He heard a clicking sound as the fish, wait, not a fish, but a dolphin surfaced, then submerged, pulling the fisherman underseas. The last thing he saw as an endless dark blue engulfed him was gray skies. The dolphin, realizing a strange figure was behind it, started feeling guilty. Looking around with its black eyes, the dolphin found a place that wasn't so bad to surface. Without knowing, the man, grasping for the dorsal fin, finally grabbed hold. The two emerged from the waves, now calm. "My pole!" the fisherman tried to shout, coughing up water. The man lost hold. The dolphin looked at the man, with a mischievous glint, as it entered the ocean. Miraculously, the man landed, face first, on his aging boat. I say I did pretty good :3 ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The answer True honest is being loyal and fair.Its also not lying and cheating.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Test: The coming of age This is it, the time I become eighteen. It feels just like yesterday when I was a little child playing in the backyard with my bare feet brown as a bear from the dirt. Growning up here wasn't easy, I had to help my grandparents grow food in the garden because they couldn't take care of themselves like they used to. Now that I'm eighteen i can finally stop acting like a child and maybe give my grandparents some of the money I earn. As I walk through the door to my room I sit there and think of what might be waiting for me on my birthday. Soon after I finished with my thoughts of my birthday my mom called me to dinner. I walk into the huge kitchen and see all of my family waiting "Hello dear come on and sit down" my grandmother said in a soft voice. As always, I do as I'm told and look at my plate filled with mashed potatoes with gravy and a big chicken. My whole family was happy that i decided to come eat and as we all finished the delightful meal we came into the living where I saw all my presents and the decorations all over the room. "Oh my goodness! this is amazing" I screamed as I have my family a hug. "I'm glad you like it" My grandmother said happily. I opened every present that was in the house and my family had a great time talking to me along with my other family members. Soon we all took a bite of my cake and it looked like my family wasn't done surprising me, they got me a car! "Happy birthday!" they all said. I looked at my car and started crying "This is what its like to finally be an adult" ''I thought to my self. The End! Blanks? You said something about making new blanks for PCA? Just asking, but when would that likely be? [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Answer True honest is being very honest and not lying a bit.maybe when people are really honest they start crying when people say they are lying.(Esxample I started crying when someone said i was lying)And its also when someone never lies but that doesnt mean they are a mary sue.(sorry if that was terrible)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The story of when I was truly honest One time when I was at my dads house I went into the kitchen and ate a phoato (really I did).My dads girlfriend asked me what I was doing when I went back into teh living room.I said eating a phato.She didnt believe me.Then later on she must of told my dad and when I was having a shower he came in and showed me a chocolate wrapper.(they were the chocolates my dad got me)After a long agruement and I kept telling the truth and then I started crying and said I hated him.Later on he found out I was telling the truth because I started crying and someone lying would keep on lying and I was honest.Thats my story about true honesty.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Again One time I was at my dad's house and I went into the kitchen. I ate a phaoto and went back into the living room.My dad's girlfriend julie asked me what was I eating. I answered a phoato but she didn't believe me. She must of told my dad because when I was having a shower he came in and showed me a chocolate bar wrapper. After a long agruement and Me being honest I started to cry and when My shower was done he found out I wasnt lying because a liar would keep on lying and someone honest would cry.( sorry its rubbish)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lunar calendar Hey Icy :) I was looking through the wiki and ended up in The Gathering/Roleplay and saw that you needed someone to do a lunar calendar. I was wondering if we could use this site: http://lunaf.com/english/moon-phases/lunar-calendar-2013/ or I could go there and tell when the next full moon will be on chat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC)